Modern irrigation typically employs large pipe networks, for example in drip irrigation systems or in flood systems. An irrigation network includes main water supply pipes and irrigation branches deployed and assembled on the field. The assembly of branches is made usually by specially designed lateral connectors and involves considerable labor costs but does not always prevent leakages.
For example, publications WO 02/066881 and JP08318177 disclose connectors for mounting lateral outlets of small diameter to the wall of a flexible, rollable and collapsible pipe of large diameter. These connectors comprise a tubular member with flaring end and external thread, and a matching nut. The pipe wall is punched in the field, in desired locations on its wall. The flaring end of the connector is then inserted in a wall opening which expands elastically and grips the connector above the flaring end. The connector is secured to the pipe by tightening the nut against the flaring end.
In this application, the term “rollable pipe” means a pipe that is flexible enough to be rolled in a reel for any purpose, e.g. packaging, transportation, storage, sale, etc. The term “collapsible pipe” means a pipe which tends to collapse when left empty, for example lay-flat pipe. A rollable pipe may be or may not be collapsible.